


A Cold Swim Under The Starry Sky

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Girlfriends - Freeform, Swim date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: It's hot at the Salvatore Boarding school, so Penelope and Josie decided to have a little fun by sneaking out after curfew to take a midnight swim.





	A Cold Swim Under The Starry Sky

The sweat slowly flowed down her forehead, almost hitting her eyes as it came down her nose. She not willingly admitted that when it hit her lips she licked it off. Noticing the extreme saltiness to it. It was hot. And not just hot, like HOT HOT. The weather had said like 104 F outside, full sun feeling like 115 F, no breeze and no clouds. 

It also did not help that her Dad was an extreme cheapskate, and had the air condition on at basically nothing in the rooms. She wiped her forearm across her forehead as she huffed out. Her arm was wet; ew. This heat was killing her, and it was killing everyone else. The energy of her classmates was nonexistent as they lugged themselves from room to room, lecture to lecture. Josie couldn’t take this anymore. Her clothes were soaked in sweat, her once nice hair was now in a messy bun the heat making it fuzzy. She was over it. 

When she arrived at her dorm room her girlfriend Penelope was leaning against her door frame, ankles crossed, arms folded across her chest. She usually always had a smile or smirk on her face but not today. She was pale and full of sweat, so bad Josie could she could see it through her white blouse. 

“Please tell me your room is colder than mine” Penelope whined as Josie reached her and unlocked her door. 

“Nice to see you too babe” Josie said as they stepped into her room, the exact same temperature as the hallways. “But as you can tell, no my room is not cooler” 

“Uh I’m sorry” Penelope said as she gave Josie at light peak on the lips before collapsing on her bed on her back. “You are the headmaster’s daughter, I figured that you would get something like air conditioning” 

“Unfortunately, my dad is even cheap with his own daughters” Josie said as she rubbed her had along the back of her neck ignoring the sweat that lingered. “Uhh I need a shower” she mumbled as she unbuttoned the first 2 on her blouse. 

“Mind if I join you?” There was that smirk. 

“I wish babe, but it can’t be that type of shower. I’m using cold water only; and that is a bit of a buzzkill” 

Penelope made a face as she wiped the sweat off her face, her foundation smudging on her arm. “I am right behind you, on that shower then” she said as Josie went into the bathroom. 

After Josie’s 13-minute freezing cold shower, she got out Penelope going in right behind her. She only lasted 9 minutes in the cold water before coming out. 

“Uh that was so refreshing, but I’m already starting to feel hot again” P said as she dropped her towel and started getting dressed in a fresh pair of shorts and shirt. Josie’s heart sped up seeing Penelope naked but she didn’t act on it. 

“I know the feeling” Jo said. “Let’s just lay around here and watch a movie until dinner, minimal movement means minimal sweat” Josie said as Penelope brushed out the last of her damp hair and crawled into Josie’s bed as Josie pulled out her laptop and opened Netflix. 

Dinner was three hours later. As the girls dragged their butts to the cafeteria they noticed the sweat was back. 

“I’m so sick of feeling so hot and sweaty and gross all the freaking time” Penelope said as they sat down for dinner. 

“Uh that sounds so nice. But according to the weather it’s not dropping for another three days. So, I guess we can just forget about that” 

Suddenly a lightbulb clicked on for Penelope. “Hey” she said as she slid closer to Josie on the bench. “How would you feel about a little late-night swim?” It sparked a feeling inside Josie as her mouth slightly watered. 

“Really?” she said intrigued. “My dad will be pissed if he catches us” 

“Yeah if, he’s not going too” P said as she placed her hand on Josie’s thigh. Oh, she was so going for that swim tonight. And she decided she didn’t care who caught them. 

After dinner Josie and Penelope both went back to their separate rooms to work on homework and study. A few hours later just as the sun had set and Josie had finished the last of her homework as her phone dinged. 

Penelope: Meet me at the pool in 10 

Josie: sounds good, let me just change into my swimsuit 

Penelope: No swimsuit, no towel; just yourself. See you in 10 ;) 

And with that Josie closed down her laptop, got up from her desk before checking how she looked in her mirror. Thank god Lizzie wasn’t in their room to question where she was going. After brushing her hair out a few times before realizing how pointless it was as she was about to swim. She left her dorm room with the biggest smile on her face. 

It was past curfew. Which meant if she got caught she would be in big trouble. But she didn’t care. Penelope brought out an adventurous, rule breaking side of her that she never had before. She loved it. She snuck around the dark hallways; tiptoeing to make no sound. She passed the library, walked through the kitchen and then reached one of the back-patio doors. She gently opened it up as she stepped outside. 

The hot Atlanta heat hit her like a truck and within a few seconds she was already sweating bad again. She made her way around the side of the house before reaching the pool and Penelope. She was sitting in one of the pool chairs a smile on her face when she saw Josie. 

“Hi” Josie said like a little squeal as she walked over to Penelope. 

“Hello gorgeous” she said as she gripped Josie’s hip’s and pulled her down onto her lap straddling her. She kissed her lips hungrily, Josie giving it right back to her. But the heat was too much and only after a minute they both pulled away foreheads covered in sweat. 

“Shall we take a little dip?” Penelope suggested. 

“I thought you would never ask” 

Josie stood up off P as she pulled off her t-shirt leaving her in a deep blue bra. Penelope followed right behind her stripping off both her top and shorts in one fell swoop. Which left her in only a matching black bra and panty set. Josie quickly pulled her shorts off letting them pool at her feet before she stepped out of them and grabbed Penelope’s hand. They both walked over to the other side of the pool to use the steps to go into the water. 

It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from the lights inside the pool making the water look sparkly. The both stepped in feeling the cool water wash over their feet and ankles. They both sighed out in relief, before fully sliding into the water so their whole body was covered. 

“This feels amazing” Josie said as she floated around in the water, before splashing a little bit on her face to cool down. The water was just slightly colder than bath water. It was the perfect temperature. 

Penelope dunked her head under the water, letting it cool her body down her head to toe. AS she popped back up she left out a gasp of hair as she wiped the water from her eyes. 

“Come here” she said to Josie who was floating away from her. She smiled back as she kicked her feet slowly moving towards her girlfriend. She reached her in only a matter of seconds wrapping her arms around her neck as she pulled her into her. 

Josie this time was the one that leaned in for the kiss, their warm bodies in cold water connecting. She could feel Penelope’s hand on her waist traveling down farther and farther towards her underwear. Josie giggled. This was the first time she was going to do it in a pool. This was exciting.

She reached for Penelope’s bra clasp, quickly finding it as she unclasped it and it fell off now floating in the pool beside them. 

Penelope giggled; something she never does. 

Josie smiled more into the kiss, getting really into it. It was honestly one of the best nights she had had in a while. A dark sky with tiny stars scattered all around, a cold pool and her girlfriend. 

Nothing could ever beat this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! Drop a comment and let me know how I did. Also check out a few of my other Legacies story with Penelope and Josie xoxo


End file.
